Satan's alchemist
by Ikari man
Summary: Frank Phillips is a cashier who was fired from his job by a greedy boss. He finds Necronomicon and now he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Frank Phillips drank another shot of whiskey.

What was he going to do now?

He had lost his job just because he hit and run a $100 bill on the floor while counting the money from the cash register.

He had found the bill, why was he fired?

Frank's employer, Ronald Deutsch was a bitter old man who was not liked by many people.

Frank began to wonder, what he really fired for making a mistake or was Deutsch looking for an excuse to fire Frank so he could cut back?

Mr. Deutsch was well known for being very greedy, like a real life Mr. Scrooge.

"That bastard!" Thought Frank, "I'll get him for this!"

Just then, the front door of the bar opened up.

A tall man with dark hair and slenderly built walked in the bar.

His eyes were light brown and he had what was described as a movie star chin.

"Bartender," said the man as he sat down at the bar, "give me a bottle of Jack Daniels"

The man step down a duffle bag next to his seat at the bar sticking halfway out of the bag was a book.

It is an old dirty book with a leather cover or something very similar.

Suddenly the ground in the bar began to shake.

Bottles and glasses began to fall off of the counter and tables.

A thick white piercing mist entered the bar under the crack of the door.

The mist began to gather in the center of the bar and form into a giant dog with three heads and a lion's mane.

The Cerberus roared so loud that the glass in the windows shattered.

"so you're the one they call the hero from the sky?" Said the Cerberus, " I'm going to put an end to you right now!"

The man reached into the duffle bag pulled out what looked like a red chainsaw.

He removed his right hand, which was made of metal, and put the chainsaw in its place.

"come get some" said the man.

The man pulled the drawcord of his chainsaw and swing it.

The Cerberus backed up to avoid the chainsaw.

As the man and the Beast were fighting, Frank Phillips seem to hear a voice in his mind.

" take the book! Hurry! Grab the book!"

Frank grabbed the old book out of the duffle bag and ran out the front door of the bar as the man and the Cerberus continued their battle.

As the Cerberus charged at the man, he swung the chainsaw and cut off one of its heads.

" one down and two to go"


	2. Chapter 2

Frank ran into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

He now had the book!

Frank sat in his comfortable chair and opened up the book.

The pages were very old and dirty.

It had the creepiest looking images ever seen in a book, cross sections of the human skull, pictures of strange deformed creatures, and step-by-step look at the decaying human flesh and maps.

A sick feeling came over Frank.

The text I was already in the book was a reddish-brown ink it looked almost like dried blood.

As Frank flip through the pages some more he knows that the pages didn't really feel like pages. They sell all the most like human skin.

Disgusting!

Finally franking to a passageway for someone have been running English text on the pages as translations.

Finally something he could read.

" that is not dead which can eternally lie and with strange aeons even death may die. In his house at R'lyeh, dead cthulhu waits dreaming."

' what does that mean?' Thought Frank.

Frank turn the page and he saw what looked like a worm like monster.

It was a light brown colored it had a huge mouth with sharp teeth. It also had a couple of small tentacles along side of its body.

The creature was hideous!

Underneath the image Frank read the words "Cthonian Cthonian laeeh laeeh! Let the shadow of the Cthonian dark in the sky. In the antique city of dead R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu wait dreaming. Independent time the unspeakable lies in wait. That which is not dead can eternally lie. R'lyeh, your blocks of stone seals the ritual daddy gives birth to fear.

Cthonian Cthonian laeeh laeeh!"

Suddenly Frank began you feel the ground shake underneath him.

An earthquake?

Frank could hear his landlady, mrs Miggles yelling at him from the other room.

" shut up over there Phillips!"

'Oh god!' Thought Frank, ' we could die in earthquake and all she can do is yell at me? My rent is paid until the end of the month, what else does she want?'

Mrs Miggles banged on the wall, "Phillips! Stop that fucking noise!"

" I hate that old bag!" Frank said, " I wish she would just die!"

No sooner had he finished his sentence when there was a loud crash over at mrs. Miggles' room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Frank threw open the door to his apartment and called out "Mrs. Miggles?"

Frank could hear the scream of his landlady and she pound on the door.

"Ms. Miggles, what's wrong?"

"Finally the door to Ms. Miggles' we will open and she began to run.

"Suddenly a large brown tentacle wrapped itself around Mrs. Miggles' body.

"She scream loudly as she was being dragged back into her room.

There was a loud roar and finally Mrs. Miggles stopped screaming.

Frank ran to the wide open door and saw a hideous looking creature.

The Cthonian was a large snake like creature with brown thick skin and small tentacles.

It seem to be chewing on something, Mrs. Miggles' body?

After a few minutes the great beast opened its mouth and hissed at Frank.

"No!" Frank yelled as he covered up his face, "Go away!"

No sooner did Frank say these words when the Cthonian slowly spun around and slither out of the hole in the wall that the hole made in order to get into the apartment.

After about a minute the creature disappeared from site.

Frank stood there puzzled.

"Why did it go away? Because I told it to? It actually listened?"

Frank began to go into deep thought about the book he was reading.

"The beast appeared right after I read that passage. Since I summon the monster it must have obeyed me."

Now Frank was getting an idea!

"Maybe I should go pay Mr Deutsch a visit tonight" 


End file.
